The Dream
by RMBlythe
Summary: Allison has been having strange dreams about a fire and a monster with brilliant blue eyes. What does it mean? Could the mysterious Derek Hale have the answers she's looking for? Winner of an MTV fanart contest!
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short story. Will only be two chapters. I wrote it for a contest MTV was having way back after season one was just ending. And it was picked as the winning entry! Hope you enjoy :)_

The Dream

A huge fire loomed before me. My skin tingled with the intensity of the roaring flames and beads of sweat broke out across my face. My ears were filled with the screams of people I could only guess were trapped inside the raging fire. Determined to help in any way I could, I inched closer, choking on the thick smoke that made my eyes water. I could hardly see anything.

Suddenly, a voice called out my name.

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Scott?" I cried, turning around and frantically searching for him amidst the black smoke. Finally, I saw him come hurrying toward me. "Scott," I called out to him, "what's going on?"

Scott didn't say anything, but he reached his hand out to me. Just before our fingers could touch, an arrow soared through the air, whizzing past my ear before it struck Scott in the chest. "No," I screamed as he fell to the ground gasping for a breath. I fell to my knees by his side on the forest floor, and cried, "Scott, no!"

I watched helplessly as blood seeped through his shirt, staining the material a deep scarlet color while the same warm liquid also began to trickle out the corner of his mouth. "Allison," he gasped, his eyes roaming, unable to find me, unable to focus.

"I'm here," I sobbed, taking his hand in mine and kissing it. "Stay with me, Scott," I begged him as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. "Please don't leave me. Please."

I watched as Scott's pain filled eyes finally settled on something behind me, growing wide with fear. Following his gaze, I saw my father lowering the bow from which the deadly arrow had come. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but at that same moment, a low growl that sent chills down my back ripped through the the air. Seconds later, the creature that had made the sound, the most frightening monster I'd ever seen, charged through the smoke and tackled my father to the ground. The thing that was not quite man, yet not quite animal fought against and wrestled with Dad. It was like watching a train wreck. It was horrible and I wanted to look away, or help, or something, but a morbid fascination kept me watching from where I kneeled beside Scott.

With a quick blow to the head, Dad slumped to the ground, unconscious. The monster then turned towards me, and when his brilliant blue eyes met mine, a terrified shriek pierced my ears. It took me a moment to realize it was me who was screaming.

I awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air, a swift knock coming from the other side of my bedroom door. "Allison," my mother called. "Are you awake? You're going to be late for school."

"I'm awake," I groaned. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day. Thank God it's Friday.

I sat in my first period class, unable to focus on anything my instructor was saying. I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. I kept seeing Scott's face twisted in pain, and then those blue eyes staring at me. It had all felt so real, and this wasn't the first time I'd had this terrible nightmare either. It seemed like every night since Aunt Kate gave me the necklace with the Argent family crest on it, I've been haunted by those eyes. That has to mean something, doesn't it? There has to be a connection somewhere, right? Well, I think so anyway.

The more I thought about my dream, though it hardly seems fair to call it that because it is by far the very worst nightmare I've ever had, the more my mind raced with questions I didn't know how to answer. Why did Dad shoot Scott? I know he's not exactly fond of him, but surely he doesn't hate him enough to kill him. What had caused that huge fire in the woods? And what in the world was that thing that attacked Dad before staring me down?

I jumped when the bell rang, dismissing us for second period. As I gathered up my things, my heart began to pound within my chest. I had next period with Scott, and I was anxious to see him. Even though I know it was just a dream, I want to make sure he's alright. I raced down the hall and arrived far too early for our economics class. Coach Finstock wasn't even in the room yet, but I didn't care. This way I'd be able to see Scott the moment he walks into the room.

Five minutes later, he did. Without really giving it a second thought, I jumped up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. After getting over the surprise of being attacked so early in the morning, he wrapped his arms around me too. Behind him, Stiles walked sideways to squeeze past us, attempting to get to his desk. I heard him clear his throat and mutter an awkward good morning, but I really wasn't paying that much attention.

"How's your morning been?" Scott asked, his arms still around me.

"It's getting better," I grinned, leaning in to press my lips to his.

"What was that for?" he asked. One corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked grin that I loved before he quickly added, "Not that I mind or anything."

"Just for being you," I sighed happily.

"Alright everyone! Settle down. Argent! McCall! Take your seats," Coach Finstock barked, making me jump slightly. I hadn't even heard him come in the room. Scott took my hand, leading me to our desks. Sitting behind him, I couldn't focus any more than I could during first period. This time however, I didn't really mind.

At lunch, my mind again drifted to the nightmare. It was frustrating to have so many unanswered questions. Especially when I have no idea where or how to get the answers.

"Allison!"

Scott's voice snapped me out of my trance. "What?" I asked, turning to look at him. The concerned expression on his face told me he'd probably been trying to get my attention for some time now.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem kind of out of it today."

I shook my head. Scott always seemed to have a lot on his mind. I didn't want to add to his stress by telling him about a silly dream I couldn't stop thinking about. "I'm just a little tired."

"Do you still wanna go to the bonfire tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded quickly. Honestly though, I'd forgotten about the bonfire we all had planned for tonight.

"Are you sure?" he asked sweetly. "'Cause we don't have to go."

"I want to, really," I smiled, taking his hand underneath the table. Scott smiled back at me and I felt my heart leap into my throat.

"Could you two be any louder?" Jackson hissed. "I'd like to get this thing going before someone tries to shut it down."

A threatening glance was directed towards Stiles who groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell my dad about a party taking place after curfew that I'm going to be at? Give me a little more credit, huh guys?"

"When you earn it," Scott laughed. "You always get caught."

"Well I have a plan this time."

I tried not to laugh. In the short time that I'd known him, Stiles' plans have been less than fool proof. "Great," Scott sighed and I noticed a smile playing at his lips. "We're screwed."

Stiles scowled, and I didn't realize until Scott protested aloud that Stiles had kicked him in the shin. I took a sip of my water to hide my laughter. Tonight would be anything but boring with these two.

"What are you up to tonight?" Dad said as I made my way from the kitchen after dinner up to my room.

"Oh you know," I shrugged, trying to sound calm when my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. "Studying, e-mails, a good book. The usual."

"That's what I like to hear," he muttered, turning back to the magazine he was reading. I couldn't help but notice though, that he kept glancing at the door as if he were waiting for someone. Normally, I would've made a beeline for my room as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but his behavior had me curious.

"You ok, Dad?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly.

"If you're worried about Aunt Kate, don't be," I said. Aunt Kate had gone out tonight, and I thought he might be worried about her with all the mountain lion attacks that had been happening recently. "She can take care of herself."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said quietly.

I decided to drop the subject. If he didn't want to tell me what was wrong, fine. I had to get upstairs anyway. Scott would be coming over to pick me up for the bonfire soon and my only route of escape was through my bedroom window. With a shrug I said, "Ok, well goodnight Dad," before hurrying up the stairs. I shut the door behind me and flipped on the lights. When I did, I saw Scott standing in the middle of my room.

"The window was open," he said with that adorable crooked smile. "It seemed like a better idea than waiting in the car."

"Much better than waiting in the car," I agreed before running into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed him. My heart began to beat wildly. What I felt for Scott constantly amazed me. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

He began to kiss my neck and we ended up sitting on my bed with me on his lap. Suddenly, the phone in his jacket pocket began to buzz. "Stiles," he groaned, burying his in my shoulder.

"Answer it," I laughed, running my fingers through his dark hair. "He'll keep calling back until you do."

Scott fished the phone out of his pocket and held it to his ear. From what I could tell, Stiles was annoyed that he was having to set everything up himself and he wanted to know where Scott was.

"Ok! Yes, we'll be right there," he sighed, shutting the phone and turning his attention back to me. "Stiles wants..."

"Us to go so we can help him set up?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," he said with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry."

"That's ok. We can do this later," I smiled. Leaning in close to his ear, I whispered, "It'll be more romantic in the woods anyway."

I felt a smile spread across his face as I pressed my lips to his jaw. Then, laughing, I hopped up and pulled him to the window. "Come on. Let's go before he calls you again."

Scott groaned but followed. I had one leg out the window when he grabbed my arm. I turned my head and he kissed me. "Ok," he grinned when we broke apart. "Now we can go."


	2. Chapter 2

_So while this is the last chapter for The Dream, it's most certainly not my last Teen Wolf fic! I've got way too much love in my heart for this show and fandom to stay away too long :)_

Chapter 2

When we reached the small clearing where we'd hold the bonfire, Stiles was half carrying, half dragging a log from his jeep to the site.

"Here, let me help," I said, running over and picking up the other end. It was heavier than I had expected.

"There's three more like this in the back of my jeep, and a few smaller ones too. Scott and I can handle the bigger ones though," he said, and I swear I saw him puff out his chest a bit. It deflated pretty quickly though when Scott was suddenly beside me, dropping the last three huge and heavy logs at Stiles' feet. "Or Scott can just grab them," Stiles sighed, tossing his hands up in the air in exasperation while making his way back to the jeep to get the smaller logs.

I looked at Scott in disbelief. I knew he was strong, but I also knew how heavy those logs were, and he had picked them all up as if it was nothing. I was impressed, to say the least.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, no doubt catching me staring at him.

"Fine," I nodded, my cheeks probably a bright shade of pink. I'd never been so grateful for the darkness. I began to help Scott stack the wood to distract myself.

Jackson and Lydia arrived, and Lydia put on the music she'd brought while the two of us pulled out a cooler of coke and some snacks they had brought out of the back of Jackson's car. After a few minutes, I felt heat on my back, so much heat from the flames of the bonfire. I turned my head and gasped when I saw the huge bright flames that seemed to touch the sky. Smoke began to fill the air around me, and though I hadn't previously given the similarities between a bonfire and the fire from my nightmare a second thought, I did now. Although I could practically feel myself slipping into a full blown panic attack, I couldn't stop staring at that roaring fire.

And then, Scott's arms were around me. My heart beat no longer sounded like a rock drummer with a solo and my breathing slowed back down to a normal pace. "What do you think?" he whispered in my ear, sending pleasant chills down my back.

I sighed, leaning my head back against his chest. "Perfect."

After just a few hours, Stiles came running over to Scott and I. "Guys," he said breathlessly, "my dad just called me. He said someone reported seeing a bunch of smoke in the woods and hearing loud music. Now he and some other guys are on their way to check it out. He also said that if I am in any way involved with something so stupid I'll never see the light of day again."

Jackson's car door slammed shut and he and Lydia sped off. "Yeah," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I already told them."

It was then we heard sirens in the distance. Scott and I jumped to our feet and helped Stiles put out the fire and we tried our best to clean up. With the sirens getting closer and closer though, we probably didn't do as good of a job as we could have. But in this case, it'd have to work.

"See you guys later," Stiles called as he raced off to his jeep after we'd finished. Scott and I however, had parked his car farther away so we could walk here together. We wanted some time alone before the bonfire. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, though not so much now. We ran through the woods together in what I'm sure would have been a comical situation if we both weren't so afraid of getting caught. If we were, I was sure my dad would never ever let me see Scott again. Technically, I wasn't supposed to see him now either after that little incident on my birthday. And Scott's grades weren't the best. Being out after curfew wouldn't help him out any either. So needless to say, getting caught was not something either one of us wanted to do.

The sirens finally began to fade away and we stopped to catch our breath. It was then that through the darkness and the trees, something caught my eye.

I was standing before the remains of what was once a grand house before I was fully aware I had decided to move. "Allison," I heard Scott call as he came up beside me.

"Who's house is this?" I asked, still staring at the huge structure that loomed in front of us. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"It was the Hale house," Scott said. "Can we go?"

"Wait," I said, taking a step closer to the house. Hale. I remembered that name. That party! The one where Scott had to go home early because he was sick, and the dark, quiet guy named Derek Hale gave me a ride home. "What happened?"

"There was a fire a few years back. Can we get out of here, now? Please?"

I was going to argue with him until I turned around and saw how anxious he was. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands were balled into fists by his sides.

"Sure," I said quickly. I knew Scott was not friends with Derek, but I didn't know why he was freaking out. I hated seeing him so upset though. I took his hand in mine and we walked the rest of the way to the car. I felt him relax with every step we took away from the house.

The next day I still could not shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the Hale house. That, combined with all the nightmares, my dad and Aunt Kate's weird behavior lately, and Scott's intense reaction to the house was all I could think about. My mind was telling me there was a connection somewhere. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out what it was. I needed answers, and the only place I knew where I might be able to find them was back at the Hale house.

That afternoon, I found myself in front of that same house, with that same sense of deja vu I had yesterday. Except this time, I was alone.

Or so I thought until I saw Derek Hale come out of his house and begin to walk towards me. "This is private property," he said, stopping just a few feet away from me. "What are you doing here, Allison?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I really don't know any more," I said, laughing a bit nervously and shaking my head. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'm gonna go."

As I turned to leave I heard him say, "You want to know why this house looks so familiar."

I turned back around with what I'm sure was a very shocked and confused look on my face. Derek remained perfectly still as he continued, answering the question I had yet to verbalize, "It's because you've been here before."

"What?" I asked when I had found my voice. "No, I just moved to Beacon Hills this year."

"I didn't mean you'd been here recently," he said, his face void of all emotion. It was easy to see why he made some people nervous, but for some weird reason, I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of him. "You were here when you were ten years old. Although, this house looked much different then."

Even though I knew I should probably go and leave him alone with his cryptic way of speaking, he seemed to know what I wanted to know so badly. He had the answers I was looking for, I was sure of it. "I was here before the fire?" I asked.

Derek nodded.

"I need answers and I don't know who else I can ask," I said, hoping he wouldn't turn me away. I was desperate. "Will you help me?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll tell you all that I can."

"I keep having this dream, well nightmare really, about a fire. People are screaming and I go to help them, but then Scott appears only to be shot with an arrow by my dad, who is then attacked by... I don't even know what, but it looks at me after my dad looses consciousness and then I wake up," I said in a rush, not quite meaning to unburden my troubles on him, but I felt strangely comfortable around him. And like I said, there was no one else I could go to.

"The burning building was my house. The screams were those of my family who were trapped inside," he said, and I was amazed by the amount of self control he was able to maintain while recalling what I'm sure must have been a painful memory.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "It wasn't just a dream?"

"It was a memory. You were here that night, hiding behind that tree right over there most of the time."

"What about my dad? Was he there too?"

"Yes," he said. "I think you followed him here actually, although he didn't know it."

"But why was he here in the first place? And why was Scott there? I didn't know him then."

"You'll have to ask your father that, but you may not like his answer." As an after thought, he added, "That is, if he tells you the truth."

"My dad wouldn't lie to me," I said defensively.

"You're not sure though."

I opened my mouth then shut it again. With the way my dad had been acting lately, Derek wasn't too far off. "Fine, but what about Scott?"

"He was trying to stop you from going towards the fire, right?"

Now it was my turn to nod. "Until my dad shot him, yeah."

"Scott cares for you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt," he continued. "As for your father and the bow, that's another question you'll have to ask him."

"What about the thing that attacked him?" I asked, knowing it was a long shot but figuring it was worth a try.

"That's a nice necklace," he commented. "Your family crest, right?"

I nodded again as he took a few steps forward to reach out and hold the pendant that hung around my neck. "Look it up. It'll give you more answers than I ever could."

He turned to go back inside but I called out after him, "I have one last question."

When he turned back around, our eyes locked. "Why do I get the feeling that we've known each other before?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. "Where were you the night of the fire?"

"My sister and I were at school when it started," he said. "By the time we got here, it had gotten way out of hand. I couldn't help my family. But I did see you." He stopped and took a deep, somewhat shaky breath. It was the first hint of emotion he'd shown throughout our entire conversation. "You forgot to mention the part of your dream when you screamed and then fainted after seeing your father and the wolf like man fight."

I gasped. The thing with the blue eyes! "You saw it too?"

"You could say that," he nodded. "I felt bad that you had to see so much violence at such a young age. It didn't seem fair that you should be exposed to that so soon. After you fainted, I picked you up and carried you home. Your window was open, I assume that's how you got out in the first place, so I tucked you back in bed hoping you'd wake up in the morning thinking it was all just a bad dream. Guess I was right."

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to quite believe he'd done something so sweet for me.

Derek nodded again, this time with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"Why do you think I'm having this dream again now though, after all these years?" I wondered aloud.

He smirked. "That's something you'll have to ask Scott."


End file.
